A large number of tractor loaders have been previously described wherein means has been provided for quickly mounting the loader on the tractor. One such loader is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,954 which issued to Walter J. Westendorf on June 13, 1967 and which has met with a great amount of success. In the loader of U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,954, the side frame members of the loader sub-frame engage a pair of supports which extend laterally from opposite sides of the tractor adjacent the forward end thereof in the vicinity of the front wheels. The loader sub-frame is pivotally moved on the laterally extending supports until the sub-frame is properly positioned for attachment to the tractor.
Extremely large four-wheel drive tractors have recently become very popular. In the four-wheel drive tractors such as the Oliver Model 2150, the required front wheel and front axle clearance makes it impossible to provide laterally extending supports of the Westendorf type at the forward end of the tractor over which to pivot the loader during the mounting and dismounting of the same. In other words, the front wheels of the tractor would strike laterally extending supports when the tractor was turned. Further, the vertical movement of the front axle, as well as the turning movement of the wheels, makes it impossible to position horizontally disposed side frame members between the front wheels and the tractor.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved loader device and the method of mounting the same.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a tractor loader which may be mounted on the large four-wheel drive tractors.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a tractor loader which is pivoted with respect to laterally extending supports positioned rearwardly of the front wheels of the tractor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a tractor loader including means at the lower end of tower supports which prevents the loader from objectionably moving during the mounting of the loader and which aids in aligning the connection means at the lower ends of the towers.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a tractor loader which is quickly and easily mountable on a tractor and which is quickly and easily dismounted therefrom.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a tractor loader which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.